Popularity
by kawaii-fan
Summary: Sakura moved to hong kong and she is popular in school. Everyone admire her. For everyone there is a enemy in her life. Sakura in a gang called ccg. people are trying to jump her for everyone is jelous of her. Who could behind all this? and whats with sya


Ccs: I do not own it !!! Don't sue ME !!!! But all the others that are no from CCS are mine!!!!!

I have to tell you this but this involves inappropriate languages. So if you are mature and have no problems with then go on... but if you can't say those things then I suggest you do not go further beyond.... **I'M WARNING YOU!!!**

**Popularity**

**( )---- This means me Pov. " " ----------- someone is talking... ' ' ------------- Thinking**

**Note: Before reading and continue on............. I am very sorry but this does not have magic. Sakura and Tomoyo do not have any boyfriends yet....(evil grin) They have not met Eriol and Syaoran yet...... Sakura father still lives but her mother and her brother died of an illness when Sakura mother went to visit Sakura brother University. ( Tokyo U ) **

**People you should know: ( they are in the same class all of them.)**

**Tomoyo: crazy over cameras, like to make gowns for Sakura and the CCG gang. when there is a special occasion, and good nature friends with everybody(---tag---- Plum--) In the CCG gang. # 1 Best friend with Sakura. Organize the sewing making clothing for them. **

**Sakura: You should know already..... nice... kind- hearted she is everyone friends( Tag---- cherry---) In the CCG gang. Step sister to Helen. She is the big sis of Helen. #1 best friend with Tomoyo. martial arts. gun handling.**

**Ivonne-- Leader of the group ( CCG-- crazy Chinese girls) ( Tag--- Eve)---- Mostly People call her that. Very hyper. cheerful. Very protective of Helen because everyone seemed to see her weak. Make the plans and tell them what to do**

**Jeni- Eve best friend (tag--- Jen) IN the CCG gang, Organizing the supply for the gang.**

**Helen- Eve second best friend, Diana best friend, Elizabeth enemy, Sakura 4 best friend, Jeni friend, Mei ling best friend. ( tag--- Diablita)-- Means shorty in Spanish.) She is very kind hearted very much like Sakura. But her hair is black but dyed brown and highlighted her hair gold. Very pretty much like Sakura appearance. Sakura and Helen made a vow that they are stepsisters and there audiences are the CCG gang. She is in the CCG gang. She is the lil sis. good in martial arts(black belt), weapon handling. SHE is a very calm person.**

**Diana- Helen best friend nice and tomboy. Get mad when someone pisses her off. Code, locks etc. handling. Just like Mei ling. She has long thick black hair, A tanned girl with crimson red eyes like Mei ling. But a kind hearted girl.**

**Elizabeth(No offense to all those who name Elizabeth people)- Not a lot of people like her, because she is very bossy and greedy she is the only fat one in the group. Eve only let her hangout with them is because she felt pity or her.... she always want to Push Helen away and be eve best friend but instead Helen friends saw this and became more hate towards Elizabeth. (Tag----Liz----- she does not like that. But her friends forced her to that tag.) But now try to be nice to Helen to get back everyone to like her. But deep inside her is evil. Fat, Black hair, Brown eyes. Eats...... But squish people. But she cares about school work a lot.**

**Mei Ling- She is hyper, Very much like Eve but her hair is black. Helen's best friend, and eve best friend. Very elegant. Organize the plans. Like how is it done.**

**Syaoran- I WON"T TELL YA TILL THE TIME CAME!!! **

**Eriol---- I WILL NOT TELL !!!**

**Charles- HEH HEH I WILL NOT TELL!!!**

**Mirita(No offense to all those who name Mirita GOMEN)- A bitch. A slut She is a biter. Her boss is Annie. Trouble maker. **

**Annie(Sorry no offense to all the people name Annie!! Is just that I know this girl name Annie and she is really bitchey!!!)- A smarty Pants, Kind of ugly. She is always trying to attract more boys. But no such luck. Try to act innocent. teachers pet. She has neck length black hair not soft or straight curly hair. her hairs always stick out.**

**Adan Shiwaba-- not telling heh heh**

**Anthony Chen - Not telling**

**Leo Tukwila-Not telling.**

**Alan Wong- NOT TELLING**

**-------------- Flashback-----------------------**

_" Daddy!! I'm home!!! '' Said a 10 year old girl with light honey- colored hair. " Hey Honey.......... Sakura.... " As he spoke with sadness in his eyes... "Yes daddy?_

_As she saw the sadness in his eyes.....she knew something was going to happen.... something bad... " Sakura we are moving....." "B-But....." " I know honey this is a surprise to you but we are moving... I got accept to a University at a dig site... In Hong Kong.... " He saw sadness in Sakura and immediately told her the good news " But Sakura, Tomoyo is coming with us." Really daddy?" As Sakura face immediately changed expression at hearing this. " So when are we going daddy?" " Well yea really , and tonight you could say goodbye to your friends before you go, but someday I know we will comeback." ' I believe you daddy.....I know we I will come back.......'_

**--------------End Of Flashback---------------------**

"Hey Tomoyo!!" said a 13- year old girl with light honey-colored hair, a soft milky skin , and beautiful emerald eyes that guys could simply die for, as she ran to a girl with elegant wavy, deep grayish-purple hair, soft skin, and violet eyes.

"Ohayo gozai-masu Sakura...." " Ohayo gozai-masu Tomoyo!!!" She was out of breath when she came to Tomoyo. She almost fell but Tomoyo caught her just in time and the bell rang.

"Oh Sakura, you woke up late again right?"

" Gomen Nasai !!! "

" It's alright.... "

" Hey eve !!" A brown hair Chinese girl showed up along with her friends.... Jeni, Diana, Helen, and Elizabeth.

"So what up?" " Well we are going to the first floor today."

" Alright."

" Only the first floor go through here. What class/room are you in?" The lady asked the 8 girls. class 711 Rm 123 they all said together. They walked through the hallway and stopped at the stairs. When she saw the lady wasn't looking they ran all the way to the fourth floor, where their academy was and their homeroom. Just a second after the late bell rang them all ran to the classroom .

"Why are you late girls?"

"But sensei, it is just a SECOND after the bell rang!!!!" Diana complained.

"So? Anyway it's DEAR time. SO READ!!"

"Man what is it with this guy? Everyday we come in and take out all his anger on us... That is just not fair." said Eve.

"Ha you got yelled again. Aw poor CCG got yelled by the teacher. Awww is Helen crying?" said Mirita. "Hell no.... You ugly bitch get out of my face right now." Said Helen.

"What if I don't?" "Then go fuck yourself or something because you smell bad you crack hoe" Jeni interrupted backing Helen up.

Then soon the gang was like yea go and fuck yourself get out of here you ugly bitch. Then the sensei heard the commotion and came in.

"What the hell? Shut up you girls Its DEAR time and read can't you understand English?"

"Yes we can." They all answered.

BRINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

''Finally the torture ended!!! So where to again?" Asked Jeni.

"First period class- Science" answered Tomoyo. "

Hey Sakura why you so quiet today?" Ask Tomoyo in concern.

"Nothing.... It just that I've had a bad feeling something is going to happen and will change our lives together."

"Sakura, Stop imagining you know it never happens." Said Jeni

"But her instinct usually comes true though." Interrupted Helen Now joining the conversation.

"So what is going to change our lives forever?" asked Tomoyo as the others listening in concern about their future.

" Well I really don't know but it has to do with Mirita and something about new kids." " New kids????" they all asked all together catching everyone attention in the hall.

" Hoe........." Sakura said as she was blushing and embarrassed by the other people in the hall staring at all when her friends shouted new kids.

Brinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg...................... " Well we made it just in time right?" said Elizabeth.

" Oooo I forgot something........ Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I forgot my science Notebook!!!! Oh my god I have to get it.. Ooooo Mr. can I go back to the classroom and get my science notebook? I left it. Please?"

" Oh alright..... But be quick though...."

" Hai."

" Wait Sakura!!!" Yelled Helen.

" Huh?"

"Hold up, Sensei I forgot my book too. Please can I go with Sakura and get it?" yelled Helen. "

"Oh god!!!! Hurry up and oh yeah does anybody know where Mirita went?"

No body answered the sensei he sighed. " Alright girls go but if you see Mirita call and call her to go back to the classroom ok?"

"Hai " Both girls answered and immediatley ran out of the classroom.

Meanwhile while the children chatted until sensei gave the work of course the teacher was thinking 'Sigh. Where could Mirita be I missed her sooooooooo much.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the Hallway--------------------------------

"We better hurry up or sensei is going to kill us." said Helen

" Hai................. Stepsister." Both girls giggled at this and stop when they heard moaning and grunting.

They stopped on the door and gasped. Both girls look at each other and saw Mirita was having sex with the sensei!!! Then Both girls sneak in hoping they didn't catch them or they know they will be torture or even get raped by the sensei. They quietly took the book out without the sensei and Mirita catching them. then before they went out ...

" Sensei , oh you are soooooooo good." both girls looked at each other in disgust." So are you." " So are you still going to torture the CCG girls... especially that Sakura girl and Helen?"

" yea like I promised you. I'm coming in!!!"

As they both were continuing Sakura looked and Helen, and Helen looked at Sakura same thought in there head.

' No wonder she was the teacher pet... that is why the teacher always like her and torture us.....'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------At Lunch----------------------------------------

"NANI?" The CCG all screamed except for Sakura and Helen.

" why that slut." said Mei ling full with anger.

"She use her self and seduce teacher to torture us." said eve

"What a bitch." She is such a FUCKING HOE !!!! I bet she is going to be a prostitute when she grows up." said Jeni

" We have to protect Helen and Sakura!!" said Tomoyo so loud getting the CCG glaring at her.

"Gomen I was soooo loud. I couldn't help myself. I was very worried. But you won't get the point."

She said soooo quietly barely The CCG hearing her.

" You're right Tomoyo. But She doesn't know-."

" Oh yes I know. Eve and tell lil old Sakura and Helen to meet me after school she is going to pay for what she saw and know sluts."

As Mirita walked away the gang was pissed off.

" Fucking old hag who the fuck you think you are talking too?"

"But she just turned around and smirked at eve. "Why that old hag......."

" Eve.... chill out Helen knows martial arts...."

"So? she still gets hurt. Elizabeth. Anyway Helen Sakura get you guns with you so if anything happens then shoot the gun in the air 3 times or remember the necklace send your thoughts to me ok?"

" Alright." "but used your gun to fight also." said jeni and diana

" HAI!!!! We get it!!!" Both girls said annoyed thinking that they might think they were stupid.

" we just want you to be protected. Ya know?" Said Elizabeth.

" we know we know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Last period----(Homeroom)---------------------------------------------

" Wow back to the period of torture and that fucking teacher Mirita faced today." said Jeni.

"yep." said Diana.

"Class before we go home.. We have new students they just came in this period."

All the CCG girls gasped and looked at Sakura. ' Oh my god. My instinct was right.!'

' Oh my god Sakura was right !' As the gang thought.

"Ok class please welcome Li Syaoran, Eriol Hiirigizawa, Li Charles, Adan Shiwaba, Anthony chin, Alan Wong, and Leo Tsukiwa. ."

The class Cheered especially the girls were giving sighs and giving seductive looks at him, well except for some the CCG gang who were not a bit interested. But Mirita was already in the front checking them out licking their neck when the new kids were trying to get away when the sensei told her to stop.

the boys were eying the girls who sat all the way in the back. Anthony was looking at Eve. Syaoran was checking out Sakura, Eriol was checking out Eriol , Charles was looking and examines Helen body. Adan who was checking Diana out, Alan was checking out Helen and Leo was checking out Jeni. But While the girls turned and look they found the boys blush and the boys looking somewhere else. But what was interesting was that they noticed Annie worst Annie who they suspected has connection with Mirita was checking out Alan. They all smirked caused they know, she can never get someone she likes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------After school----------------------------------

"Bye Helen, Sakura." Bye they called out to the girls totally forgot about what happen at the lunchroom . As they were a block away from the girls and they were totally alone they saw a bunch of girls jumped from behind them and they were fighting like crazy. The girls couldn't get their gun out. There connection was lost in the streets. Sakura and Helen were side by side kicking their butts.

"Well, looks like your friends not here to help you." Mirita gave them a smirk.

" so we could and kick your butt at the same time!!" Sakura said. Helen smirked at this. Then The girls drew out their guns and pointed at Mirita.

Mirita smirked " is that all you could do? Girls." Then the rest drew out their guns. Sakura and Helen admit defeat. They were out numbered.

" Beat the crap out of them girls!! I'm out of here!! see ya !!

-----------------------------------------------------------------Syaroan and Charles-------------

"So, I saw you have an intrested in one girl huh? I think her name was Sakura?"

"No what are you talking about?"

"So you were looking at -."

gunshots were heard

" What the?" .

"See Syaroan I knew we should bring our guns. But it is none of our business anyway. Let's go."

"No."

"What? I thought you never get involved with this thing again."

"Its Sakura and Helen."

"What?"

In a blink of an eye They zoomed in and helped them.

--------------------------------------------------Helen and Sakura--------------------

The girls were trying to beat them. Sakura drew out her gun and shooting people meanwhile Helen kicked them knocking them unconscious. As a girl fly kick to kick Helen, Helen ducked making her tripped but the girl was clever did a back flip and tripped Helen but them a large strong hand grabbed her waist with amber eyes. Sakura looked back to see if Helen was ok. When she did the same girl almost made Helen fell and she did a flying kick but Sakura shot her and she fell to the ground then another girl cam out of no where and kicked her making her slip her gun falling to the ground to as she felled and gunshots were heard. She closed her eyes and thought She was dieing and they were shooting her. But after a few seconds later. she appeared no gun shots were heard neither did she feel the ground. She opened them and saw large brown eyes staring right into hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well what you think? Is it good? please review!!! So I know if I should write any more in case nobody likes it. This is my first story after all you know.**


End file.
